Forever With You
by kravenclaw
Summary: This is the prequel to Only You. Hermione visits the Burrow and sees George again after 2 years. Will love blossom between them or will they just stay friends? All the chapters have been revised!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

A/N- This is a prequel to Only You. Please R/R!

Forever With You

Chapter1-Meeting again

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" George Weasley asked.

"Ron asked me to come stay here for a while. Is he here?" Hermione Granger asked.

"No, he went with Harry to Diagon Alley. They wanted to look at the new firebolt," George replied.

"I didn't know that Harry was here. How long has he been here?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, about a week, I'd say," George replied.

Ginny realized that the house was very quiet, "Is anybody else here?"

"No, Mum's in town, Percy and Fred are at work, and Ginny is at a friend's house. Some girl named Luna," George said.

"Oh, she probably won't be back for a while then. Luna will keep her searching for some sort of odd creature that she has decided exists," Hermione said.

"You can come in and sit down. I'll keep you company until Ron and Harry get back. Besides, I haven't talked to you in a long time." George said.

"Oh, yes, I know. We haven't seen each other very often since you left Hogwarts, much less spoken to one another. What have you been doing lately?" Hermione asked. "Ron told me that you and Fred are doing very well in your business."

"Yes, business hasn't been this good since our seventh year when all of those students were buying our products to use on that horrible Umbridge woman," George said.

"That's wonderful. I'm very happy for you both," Hermione said.

"'Thanks. We're thinking about expanding our business more. We want kids all over the world to be able to use our products for mischief," George said with a huge grin on our face. "We don't feel that its fair that only people in Hogsmeade get access to the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes famous joke supplies, we want people all over Europe to be able to enjoy them. 

"Well, that's very ambitious of you both. Not many people would have been able to open up their own business at the age of seventeen, and even less are worried about expanding it when they were below the age of twenty." Hermione said.

"Yes, but you have to consider the fact that we've been working on it since the we first learned to do magic. Most people decide on what they want to do when they're eleven either," George said and then decided to turn the conversation toward her. "So, Hermione, do you have a job yet?"

"Yes, I'm going to work at the Daily Prophet." Hermione said.

"That's great, Hermione!" George said. "I'm sure you'll make a great reporter, how about a nice feature story about our business? Do you think that you're nice enough to give us a little free publicity."

"Well, we'll see, George. I'll try to get something in the paper about you," Hermione replied and then smiled at him. She was blushing a little from the attention that he was giving her. She wasn't used to men like him paying much attention to her.

"So, is Rita Skeeter still working at the Prophet? I had heard that she came back again two years ago," George asked. "I haven't noticed any of her trashy articles in the paper lately.

"No, she left a few months ago. It's a good thing she's gone. I couldn't have worked with her. I'd have probably ended up wringing her neck," Hermione said with a laugh.

"You'd never do that. You're not mean enough," George said.

"Yes, sorry, but I am mean enough to hurt her. I really dislike her. She caused us all a lot of trouble during my fourth year, but I ended up get her back in the end." Hermione said. "If you don't believe me then I guess you have a lot to learn about me."

"Do I?" George said. "I never believe Ron when he told me that you were the most stubborn person he knew and that you have a temper to match."

"Maybe you should have believed him," Hermione said slyly.

"Maybe, but I think I'll wait and find out for myself. I've always thought that you were the sweet girl that went on adventures with my brother and Harry. You were the smart one of the group who thought out all of their plans and the person who figured out the solution to any problem that they had. But, I guess I don't know very much abut you. There could be a whole different side to you that I never knew about," George said.

"Yes, I'm sure there are a lot of things about me that you don't know. There are also a lot of things about you that I don't know. I never knew that you were so ambitious, and that you were smart enough to succeed in the business world. You're not doing so bad for someone who dropped out of Hogwarts," she teased.

"That's right, it just proves that some people can succeed without getting thirteen NEWTS. We haven't seen each other in so long that we hardly know each other anymore." George said. "How long are you going to be staying with us here at the burrow anyway?"

"Until I can find a place of my own that's near work," Hermione replied.

"Well, I guess that will give us time to get to know each other better." George said.

"I guess so," Hermione said.

There was a long pause and during it George was thinking, "I never realized that Hermione was so pretty. She has really grown up since the last time I saw her. I'm really looking forward to spending time with her. I can't believe that Ron isn't interested in her. My brother must be crazy. Or maybe it's me that's crazy!"

"What are you thinking about, George?" Hermione asked.

"I was just thinking that it's great that I got to talk to you again. I hadn't realized that I missed seeing you." George said.

"Well, I was thinking the same thing," Hermione said and smiled.

A/N-Hey I am redoing this story, making it OOTP compatible. And besides, it wasn't my best work anyway. I think it's improving a lot. What do you all think? Please R/R. And don't forget to read Only you if you like this one.


	2. When Harry and Ron arrived

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.  


Forever With You  


Chapter 2-When Harry and Ron arrived  


George and Hermione spent the next two hours reminiscing. They talked about their friends and family. They talked about the good times they had had at Hogwarts, and they even talked about all of the problems they had when they were in school. 

When Harry and Ron walked in the house, they found George and Hermione in the living room.

"Hi, Hermione," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione said and got out of her chair and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Harry?"

"He's outside. He'll be here soon," Ron replied.

"Where have you guys been all afternoon?" Hermione asked.

"We've been looking at brooms. Harry needs to get a new one if he's going to be playing professional quidditch!" Ron said.

Hermione replied, "I should have guessed."

"Sorry, you had to wait for us, Herm. We wouldn't have gone if you would have told us you were coming," Ron said.

"I owled you a week ago and told you I was coming!" Hermione said.

"Uh, oops. I guess I forgot." Ron said.

"It's okay. I'm used to it. It was alright anyway, it gave me some extra time to spend with George. We haven't really talked since he left school. I was glad to have time to speak with him again," Hermione said and sent George a smile.

"Yes, thanks for leaving, Ron," George said. "You and Harry always get to spend time with her. I wish you'd learn to share. Hermione's such a great girl. I wonder why she spends so much time with you ugly gits."

"Gee, thanks, George." Ron said sarcastically and gave his older brother a dirty look.

"No problem," George said and smiled. Then he sent Hermione a saucy wink.

Just then Harry walked in the door. "Harry!" Hermione yelled.

She walked up to Harry and was going to greet him in the same way she had greeted Ron but when she put her arms around him he put his arms around her, lifted her off the ground and spun her around in circles, "Hi, Hermione!" He said. "How's my best friend doing?"

"Uhh, great I just was..." Hermione said a little flustered by the way Harry was behaving.

"Perfect!' Harry exclaimed and gave her a quick kiss on her mouth.

"Harry? What's gotten into you today?" Hermione asked because she was so taken back by his behavior.

"Nothing. I've just had a great day! Can't I be happy to see my best friend that I haven't seen for a couple of months?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Hermione said and then saw the huge grin on his face, "What happened today, Harry?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have a date," Harry said.

"With whom?" Hermione asked.

"Only the most beautiful girl in the world!" Harry said.

"And who would that be this week?" Hermione asked.

"Padma Patil. She's just as gorgeous as Parvati, only she's not stupid and has a sense of humor."

"Really? I thought she was with Roger Davies," George said.

"Not anymore. They broke up!" Harry said excitedly.

"You should have heard him, Hermione. He was trying to act sympathetic, but you could tell that he was glad that they weren't together anymore. He sounded like a huge idiot," Ron said. "It was all I could do to keep from laughing."

"I'm sorry I missed that," Hermione said and then she looked at Harry who was blushing furiously. She felt sorry for him so she decided to change the subject. "So how did broom shopping go?"

The three boys started talking excitedly about racing brooms and quidditch, and the new Firebolt, but Hermione soon grew bored of the conversations so she decided to go upstairs and unpack, "I'm going to go upstairs to Ginny's room to unpack."

"You can sleep in Percy's old room. It's the guest room now." Ron said.

"Okay," Hermione said. "See you guys later."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us?" George asked.

'Yes," Hermione said. "You know how much I know about quidditch techniques."

"Well, okay then," George replied.

"Bye," Hermione said and walked up the stairs.

When she arrived in Percy's old room she set her bags on the floor and collapsed on the bed. She needed some time to think. She needed to think about Harry and Padma. She wanted to think about how Ron was still the same old Ron and how he hadn't ever grow up. Most importantly she needed to think about the strange thing she felt for George. No one had ever stirred up her emotions like he had today. Hermione just didn't know what to think about that.  



	3. Fallin'

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

Forever With You

Chapter 3-Falling

Late that night, when everyone else in the house was sleeping, George snuck up to Hermione's room. He knocked gently on the door and then walked into the room.

Hermione was sleeping, but a candle was still lit and she had a book laying open on her stomach. George sat and watched her sleep for a few moments, and was debating whether or not he still wanted to wake her up, He decide to wake her up, so he shook her shoulder gently and whispered, "Hermione, Hermione. Wake up."

Hermione slowly opened her eyes but when she saw whom it was that had woken her, she quickly sat up and said, "George, what is it? Is something wrong? Did something happen to Ron or Harry?" with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to show you something. Come on," George whispered. He grabbed her hand and pulled her so that she would stand up.

"I don't know, George. If your mum found out..." Hermione said.

"Shhh, Hermione. Just trust me, okay?" He said and gave her an innocent smile.

"Well..." Hermione said debating on whether or not she should trust George. "I'm still in my pajamas."

"That doesn't matter." George said. "Come on, please?"

"Well, okay. I guess I'll go with you." Hermione said.

"Good," George said. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"It's a surprise," George replied playfully, then he grabbed her hand again and led her down the stairs and out the front door.

"George," Hermione asked, "Are we going very far?"

"See those trees over there?" George asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Well, that's where we are going," George said.

They walked silently until they reached the trees. He lead her down a little path, which eventually led to a small clearing. The small clearing was hid behind tall trees and flowers grew randomly on the ground. He let go of her hand and walked over to where a large rock was. He pulled a backpack and a sleeping bag out from behind the rock. "Well, we're here. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Hermione said and looked around.

"I was hoping you'd like it here. I always come here when I have something important to think about or when I can't sleep,' George said.

"I love it, George. Look, you can see the stars. They look so beautiful from this spot!" Hermione said.

"I know. It's a great spot," George said. 'We used to play here when we were kids. I think everyone else has forgotten about it. The last time we played here was the year before Fred and I went to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad you showed it to me," Hermione said. "But, why did you bring me here?"

"Actually, I'm not really sure." George said. "I guess I just wanted to share it with someone special."

"I'm special to you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it seems you are very special to me. I just realized that today," George said. He laid the sleeping bag down and unrolled it. He sat down on it and Hermione sat down next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her body close to his so that her head rested on his shoulder. They sat quietly looking up at the stars for a few minutes. Then George got up and walked over to a clump of beautiful purple flowers and picked one. He brought it over to where he had been sitting and placed it in Hermione's hand.

"Hermione," he said.

"Yes, George," Hermione replied as she studied the delicate flower that George had just laid in her hand.

"Do you feel the same way for me as I feel for you?" He asked. 

"Well, yes. I think so." Hermione said.

He stared at her for a few seconds and then took her face in his hands and said, "You know, I never realized how beautiful you were."

Hermione didn't say anything she just gazed into his eyes and tried to decide if he had really meant what he had said. She saw there was truth in his eyes and she let out a little sigh of relief. Then he pulled her close to him again, lifted her chin, and kissed her gently on the lips. When he pulled away and opened his eyes she was smiling at him. He returned her smile and he was about to speak again, but she quieted him by kissing him.

They spent the next three hours in the clearing laying side by side on the sleeping bag with a thick flannel blanket over them. They talked a little, kissed sometimes, but they mostly just spent the time holding each other and looking up at the stars.

When Hermione finally made her way up to her room, she realized something. She realized that she was falling for George. And it wasn't quite as scary as she had imagined it to be. Actually she rather liked it.

  
  



	4. Cloud Watching and Serious Discussions

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

Forever With You

Chapter 4-Cloud Watching and Serious Discussions

Hermione spent the next few months at the burrow. These were extremely happy times for Hermione. She spent as much time as she possibly could with George. But they were very careful not to let any of the other Weasleys know about their relationship. George didn't even tell Fred what was going on. Hermione didn't really know why they never told any of the other Weasleys about their relationship. It's not as though any of the Weasleys would care that she and George were together. In fact Molly and Arthur would probably be overjoyed to hear that George had started dating Hermione. But, Hermione thought that it was more exciting and romantic when they keep it a secret. She and George took long walks together in the moonlight and they visited their clearing at least once a week. That's what they called it now: their clearing. It seemed so right that only they knew about it. Sometimes when Hermione was at work George would surprise her by visiting her at her office, but these visits were rare. They didn't want any of her coworkers to find out. So this was the routine that Hermione was settling into. She loved living at the burrow. There was never a dull moment, but she knew that she must eventually find a house and move out of the burrow.

Hermione brought up the topic of her moving into her own house, one day when she and George were sitting in the backyard. Everyone else was gone so they had the house to themselves, and they could sit outside and talk without being overheard.

"George, you know I can't live with your family forever. I need to start looking for my own house, soon," Hermione said.

"I wish you could stay here with me forever," George said while he played with the fingers on her hand. "I could live like this forever."

"I know, George. I love being here with you, too. This past month has been one of the happiest times of my life." Hermione said.

"I know exactly what you mean. Sometimes when I'm in bed at night, I just lay there and wonder why you are with me. I must be the luckiest man in the world to have a wonderful woman like you. What made you pick me, Hermione? You could have dated any man you wanted. Why would you choose me?" George asked.

"Because you are perfect," Hermione said simply.

"No, I could never be perfect. You deserve a way better man than I could ever be," George said.

"George," Hermione said and lifted his chin so she could look into his eyes, "You are the perfect man for me."

"Hermione..." George began.

"Shhh. I just want to sit here with you for a while," Hermione said. "Lie back and look at the clouds with me for a little bit. It's a beautiful day today," It was a beautiful autumn day. The leaves on the trees were just beginning to turn colors, and the leaves which were shades of red, brown, yellow and orange, made a strange contrast to the bright blue color of the sky. Puffy white clouds dotted the blue sky and a few birds could be seen soaring through the air. Hermione and George made a pretty picture; two beautiful young people lying on a blanket on the ground, staring up at the sky.

"That one looks like a dragon," George said.

"Where?" Hermione asked. "I don't see one that looks like a dragon."

"Over there," George said and pointed to one of the largest clouds in the sky.

"Oh, I see it now!" Hermione said. "But look at that one. It looks exactly like a unicorn."

Hermione pointed at the cloud she was talking about, but George wasn't looking at the clouds anymore. He was watching his lovely girlfriend's face. She had a huge girlish smile on her face and her eyes were lit up with happiness. It was then that George realized that she truly was happy to be with him, that she really did think that he was the perfect man for her, and that she was happiest when she was spending time alone with him. It was then that George finally realized that he was in love with this woman, and that he always would love her, and that she was the only woman that he would ever truly be happy with.

"George?" Hermione asked when he didn't say anything. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking about how happy I am when I'm with you, and how I couldn't ever be happy if I didn't have you in my life." George said and then paused for a moment. "Hermione, I...I love you."

Hermione's expression changed from one of extreme happiness, to one of shock, and then back to one of happiness again. "George, I love you too!"

George didn't say anything else, he just pulled Hermione to his chest and kissed her. Hermione didn't know how long they had been lying there on the blanket kissing, all she knew was that all of the sudden something felt very, very wrong.

  
  



	5. Brotherly Loveor Not

Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

Forever With You

Chapter 5-Brotherly Love...or Not

Suddenly Hermione felt George being pulled off of the top of her. Before she could protest George was rolling around on the ground with Ron screaming at him, and his fist was trying to connect with is face.

"Ronald Weasley. Stop hitting your brother right this instant!" Hermione screamed sounding strangely like Molly Weasley

Her request wasn't followed however, and she ran forward trying to pull Ron off of his brother. It wasn't until the tides had turned and George was on top that she succeeded in pulling them apart, and even after that Ron was still trying to get to his brother while Hermione pushed George behind her knowing that Ron would never hurt her. "What is this about Ron? Why do you have such a problem with your brother kissing me?"

Ron stopped and looked at her. "I don't know exactly. My first thought when I saw you together was that he was forcing himself on you, and then when you yelled at me to stop, I don't know...I guess that when I saw you together...like, well, like how you were and I knew that you were like that because you wanted to be, it made me want to hurt him all over again."

"Well, said, little brother," George said sarcastically.

"Bloody hell," was Ron's reply.

"I don't see why it should have upset you. It's not like we were dating. It's not like we've ever dated."

"I know."

"You don't even like me like that."

"Well, how do you know that?" Ron said defensively.

"Because I've known you for seven years and I can tell what your thinking."

"Well, if you know everything what was I thinking then?"

"You were jealous of your brother, Ron."

"Bloody hell! I was not jealous of that prat. Why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because you know that you have to share me with him now. You're not the only Weasley who loves me now."

"Loves you?" Ron said looking bewildered. "You mean this isn't a new development? Why have you kept it from me?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to not know what to say. George stepped in and said, "Because we wanted it to be something special that we shared together. We didn't want anyone else to know."

"But, why. Did you want to get pounded when you were caught?" Ron asked.

"I wasn't the only one that got pounded. I do believe you will be sporting a nice black eye tomorrow."

"Did you not think that you could trust me?" Ron said looking hurt. "Does everyone else know?"

"No, that's not it, Ron. We really didn't have a reason not to tell you, or any of the rest of the family. We should have told you. I'm really sorry, Ron."

"Well, I guess it's okay. Just don't get mad at me the next time I keep my girlfriend a secret from you."

"What girlfriend?" Hermione teased.

"Well, I'm just saying, whenever I get one."

"I think we should go tell the rest of the family now, Hermione. We've kept this as a secret for far too long."

"You're right, George. I don't know why we've kept this from them anyway," Hermione said as he put his arm around her. 

Ron watched them walk together before saying to himself. "Who would have ever thought that Hermione, the most serious person I know, would choose my brother, who has made playing pranks on people his profession?" And then he finished with usual, "Bloody hell!"

Telling the family about their relationship wasn't the huge ordeal that they had thought it would be. Of course, Molly shed a few tears, but they were for joy, not sorrow. Ginny, Harry and Fred were kind of upset that they hadn't been told but quickly got over it when they learned that they weren't the only ones out of the loop; the whole family had been. Ron got over his initial shock and acted like his normal self. He joked with them about their relationship, and about the fact that he had hit his brother. He told Hermione later that he had felt like an overprotective older brother, even though Hermione wasn't the one who was related to him. When Hermione had told the family that she was tired and was going to bed Molly gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm glad my son has a wonderful girl like you. I know you'll be good for him. Maybe someday I'll be lucky enough to have you as a daughter-in-law." And then she started to cry again.

George walked her up to her room. "Well, I guess that's over with. I guess now I can kiss you anytime I want, not just when were in private."

Hermione smiled and said, "And when would that be?"

"Hmm, I guess right now sounds good. And we won't even have to jump apart and pretend that nothing was going on if somebody comes up the stairs."

He leaned forward and kissed her then. "Goodnight, my beautiful girlfriend," George said while kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams my wonderful boyfriend." She returned.

He grinned boyishly before saying, "Well, now that you mention it, I have been having some interesting dreams lately. I wouldn't exactly call them sweet though."

"Oh, really? And what kind of dreams were these?" Hermione teased.

"Well, they involved this one really smart beautiful woman I know."

"And?" Hermione asked goading him to continue.

"And she was the most beautiful thing."

"Really? And what was that."

"This really sweet, sexy smile."

"And..."

"And nothing. That was it. She was wearing nothing at all." He said as he traced light kisses down her neck.

"Mmmm, George," Hermione purred. "And who was this mystery woman who was naked in your dreams."

"Well, I wonder." George said as his kisses made there way up to her mouth. "I want you, Hermione. There's nothing I've ever wanted more." And then he kissed her more passionately then he ever had. His kiss was very possessive and it made Hermione think that he wasn't the only one who wanted more.

"George," Hermione pleaded as he moved back down to kiss her neck again as she spoke. "I want more too. But we can't. Not here...not know. But oh, God. I hope it's soon." 

George stopped kissing her and laughed while still holding her in his arms, "Well, that's not exactly what I expected to hear from you, Miss Granger. But I like it." He pulled away from her a little bit and looked into her eyes. "I think I better stop know because I know that if I don't, my family will be very shocked when they walk up the stairs and find us laying naked out in the hall. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, George."

"I still want you."

"I know."

"Soon, Hermione. I promise we'll get to be together soon."

Hermione leaned up against the doorway and said, "Oh, I hope so."

George kissed her on the forehead and walked away in the direction of his room. He laughed to himself as he thought of Hermione and the woman that she had turned into in the few months that they had been together. It amazed him that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. He knew that she was the perfect girl for him and he couldn't wait for the time when they could be together fully. All he had to do was come up with a plan.

A/N-Wow, look at me. I updated this fic. I hadn't looked at this story in a long time, and I looked it over and decided I needed to change it so that it would be OOTP compatible. I can't believe that I left off on that huge cliffy last chapter. That was really mean of me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I got some good G/H action in at the end. Who would have know that Hermione was sex crazed! I might have got a little carried away. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I also updated Only You, so check that out too.


End file.
